Welcome to My Life
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Hotaru is sent to the Zenzou Academy far from home. Here she hopes to make some friends, but there was a little detail her father forgot to mention about the place...it's a school for the supernatural. MultiCrossover.
1. New School, New Start

_**Spirit**_- Ok, I Am Not Actually Starting This Yet. I just need help deciding on pairings before I can write anymore. It will not be updated again until Destroying Death is finished.

_**Tenshi**_- If you think this story seems familiar it's because it was once owned by both Spirit and EveningShadow. Shadow no longer wishes to continue it so Spirit has decided to rewrite some of it, and add more characters. She's also not so sure about some of the pairings which is why we need your help.

_**Spirit**_- Yes. Please vote at the bottom. If you would like to know what the previous pairings were please say so in your review. Then you can send me your votes in a PM. And PLEASE, vote on all of the senshi.

Disclaimer- I don't own and of the anime/manga potrayed in this fic.

* * *

The smell of the rain drifted into my room from the open window. Besides the glow from my lamps it was dark and soothing. I could hear the rain outside hitting the roof and concrete. It made me smile, then a knock sounded at my door and I sat up on my bed. Haruka came in. 

"Hey, Michiru and I are going to see a movie you want to come?" she asked. I shook my head with a polite smile.

"No thanks I'll just stay here." I told my roommate. She nodded and left, closing my door. School would be starting soon, I myself had just come in yesterday. That's when I met Haruka and her girlfriend Michiru. At first I found it odd, but then got used to it and we became friends within a couple of hours.

My father had sent me to this school in hopes of making friends and to achieve better scores on my grades. The school was called the Zenzou Academy. Boys and girls went but their dorms were of course separate buildings. It was said to be very hard to get into, but really it wasn't, as long as you or your family had the money. They gave us a tour and I new I was going to get lost once school started, but at least I had Haruka and Michiru who were fifth year students(it's a highschool and college). I was a second year, but I had gone to my papa's school my first year of highschool.

I looked back out and saw the rain would soon be stopping. Sighing I got my coat and went outside to see the last of it. A few girls were out smoking but kept away from me, which I didn't mind. At least they weren't afraid of me like the students in my last school, they just didn't want me to tell on them.

"Hi there, come to see the rain too." said a cheery voice behind me. Turning I saw a girl with pink hair done up in a strange style and red eyes. She reminded me of a rabbit.

"Uh, yes..I have. Oh I'm Tomoe Hotaru." I said. The girl smiled.

"I'm Tsukino Rini. It's nice to meet you." she said and walked up to me. "I'm a first year here, are you too?"

"Oh no, I'm a second year, but this is my first time at this school." I explained she nodded and looked back at the rain. She seemed really nice and innocent for a high schooler. Then again I only just met her. Someone called out her name and I looked to see a blonde girl running over. Her hairstyle was similar to Rini's only her's was longer and she had buns instead of rabbit ears.

"Usagi-chan? Is something wrong?" Rini asked. The blonde girl, known as Usagi stopped in front of us and tried to catch her breathe.

"No...I just...wanted to...ask if you...could come to the...meeting." she breathed, that's when she noticed me. "Oh who's your friend?" she asked, seeming to be fine now.

"Oh this is Tomoe Hotaru. Hotaru-chan this is my older sister Usagi, she's a fourth year here." I bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Usagi nodded.

"Same here. Well Rini are you going to come?" she asked. Rini sighed and nodded. She didn't seem like she wanted to go. "Great! it's after school tomorrow. See ya." she said and ran off. When the rain ended me and Rini said good bye and I went back to my room. I decided then to make myself some dinner and head to bed early. School did start the next morning, I just hoped this school didn't turn out to be like my last one.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Here are your List of choices!!! 

**For Hotaru:**

Yami Bakura

Yami Yugi

and Marik Ishitar from YuGiOh

Tao Ren from Shaman King

Uchiha Sasuke

and Uzumaki Naruto from Naruto

Sohma Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket

Mosey Dark from D.N.Angel

**For Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami:**

Seto Kaiba from YuGiOh

Shuichi Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho

Mousey Dark

and Krad from D.N.Angel

Sohma Yuki

and Sohma Kyo from Fruits Basket

Frey from Alice 19th

**For Setsuna:**

Kakashi from Naruto

Mustang Roy from Full Metal Alchemist

Shigure from Fruits Basket

**_Tenshi_**- Usagi is going to be paired with Mamoru and Haruka with Michiru. Please vote on the others!!!

_**Spirit**_- That also means you must Review!! Ja ne

Death


	2. The First Day

**_Spirit_**- Ok, I know I said I wouldn't update this till "Destroying Death" was done, but I feel bad for not updating last month. I was just so busy with work, school, holidays, family and boyfriend that I didn't have time to write anything. Plus my computer is in my basement which has NO heating...it sucks.

_**Tenshi**_- And Spirit is currently stuck on the rest of her fics so she wanted to at least put out this.

_**Spirit**_- Yep. And **I STILL NEED MORE VOTES**!!! To all who voted for Sasuke, he has been withdrawn. I honestly don't like his character, so I just don't think I should write him with Hotaru. Feel free to vote again for her.

Disclaimer- I don't own and of the anime/manga potrayed in this fic.

* * *

"Firefly!! Time to get up, or you'll be late." said Haruka as she pounded on Hotaru's door. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she slowly got up and put on her school uniform which looked like a dark green sailors uniform. After brushing her hair she went out and quickly ate some toast. "Where's your first class at?"Haruka asked

"I don't know. It's chemistry with Col. Mustang." she said putting her shoes on. Haruka walked over to do the same. She wore the guys black uniform with a white shirt. It looked good on her, but it also made her look like a guy. Hotaru would have thought she was one if she didn't already know she was female.

"Oh I know him. He's on my way to my first class so follow me." with that they left and she showed Hotaru to where her class was. They unfortunately got a lot of stares from the first year students who Hotaru was guessing didn't know about Haruka. "Here we are, see ya around Firefly." Haruka called and walked off.

"Bye, thank you." she called then went in. A few people were already there and she decided to take a seat in the middle row next to a window. Col. Mustang was standing by his desk and it was rather hard for her not to blush when he smiled at her. He wore a military uniform and had black hair. He also wore white gloves with weird symbols on them. Soon the class began filling up. A boy with messy white hair sat next to her. He glared at the teacher then turned to her with a smirk.

"Names Bakura. You must be new here." he said. Shyly she nodded which just made him grin further.

"Don't even think about it Bakura!" someone shouted, they looked up to see a pink haired girl with tealish blue eyes. Bakura grinned up at her then leaned back in his chair.

"Think about what exactly Sakura? I was just introducing myself." he said. She hmphed and sat in back of Hotaru.

"Just to be sure I think I'll sit here. That way I can keep an eye on you." she stated, looking at Hotaru, she smiled. "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura. Don't listen to Bakura, he's just a jerk with no feelings." she said.

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru. And uh thanks..I guess." Hotaru heard Bakura grumble something but decided to not ask what he said. So far it looked like Sakura was right about the jerk part. Finally the bell rung to signal class had started and the class grew quiet. The teacher stood in front of his desk and scanned them over.

"Hello, and welcome back to the Zenzou Academy. I am Colonel (pronounced- ker-nal) Roy Mustang. I'll either go by Roy or Colonel Mustang, understood?" the class nodded. "Good. For those of you who are new this is not just a chemistry class but an Alchemy class." Hotaru dropped my pencil. Alchemy? Wasn't that were you transmute matter into something else with the same principals? What school taught alchemy? It was dangerous for crying out loud! Why would her father send her here? Something was definitely going on.

"Today will be a free day, I'll state the rules and consequences, also a brief summary of what you'll relearn and learn. Now I'll call roll." and with that he started calling the students names. After he finished talking the class was free to do as they pleased so long as they didn't leave the class. Hotaru noticed most of the girls swarm over to a desk where a boy sat. Sakura went as well which left her alone with Bakura.

"Uh Bakura-san, what's going on over there?" she asked motioning towards the small crowd.

"Oh that's Uchiha Sasuke. Basically the heartthrob of the 2nd years, and even some of the freshmen and 3rd years." he said as he leaned back in his chair looking bored, but she could tell by his tone he didn't like the guy. "And don't call me san, just Bakura ok?"

She nodded then got up and went over to Roy. "Um Roy-sensei, I have a question." she stated, he looked up at her from his book and nodded for her to continue. "I was wondering...what sort of school is this? My father only told me it was one of the best academy's around." he looked surprised then smiled.

"It's an academy for those with gifts. Here magic, alchemy, and martial arts are taught as well as the basic courses. Depending on what you can do is where you'll end up. Not all the students here have powers, but we also teach others how to fight and defend. Not many people know about this school, cause that could endanger some of the students." he stated. Hotaru felt her heart stop and her brain shut down. They taught...magic here? She nodded a thank you and went and sat back down at her desk.

This was way to weird for her. The only sort of "magic" she had ever known or seen in her life was her own ability to heal. All this was just to much. If she didn't calm down soon she was sure to faint. She looked out the window to focus her mind elsewhere. Outside she saw a courtyard where some students were assembled. She recognized Rini instantly and smiled. A grey cat was rested on her shoulder with a crescent moon on it's forehead. Rini seemed to be speaking to it and it also seemed to be ...Talking Back!! That did it! She was going to call her dad at lunch and give him a piece of her mind!

**88888**

Hotaru sighed as she got the answering machine to her house. He must be in the basement doing experiments again. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Haruka and Michiru. "Hey Firefly. How was your first day?" Haruka asked.

"It would have been great if I would have known ahead of time what kind of school this place really was." she said slightly annoyed. The two looked at her in shock.

"You mean you didn't know?" Michiru asked. Hotaru shook her head. "Your parents must have forgotten to tell you. The same happened to Ami when she came her. She actually fainted in front of everyone in her first class."

"So...what sort of powers do you guys have?" Hotaru asked.

"I can control the wind and weather. Michiru can control all forms of water. What about you?" Haruka asked. Hotaru guessed it would be alright to tell them since they also had powers.

"I can heal myself and others. But it makes me weak and I sometimes pass out." she stated, they just smiled, which was a first for her.

"I'm sure the teachers will help you improve that. By this time next year you might not even get weak." Michiru said. "Come on lets go eat lunch." they led her over to a bench and they started eating. It felt weird being with people so much older then her, but she just shrugged it off and ate her food.

"Hey girls long time no see." a boy said walking up to them. He had slicked back black hair and brown eyes. Spotting Hotaru he blinked for a few moments then smiled. "Hey who's the cutie sitting with you." Hotaru glared at him and he backed off. "Woah now, sorry. I'm Urameshi Yusuke."

"Dimwit" Haruka mumbled. "This is Hotaru, my new roommate. And don't go picking on her or you'll have us to deal with." Haruka said with a sinister smirk. Yusuke gulped and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, well I wasn't planning on that, but thanks for the warning." he smiled and sat down across from them. "So Hotaru are you a freshman here?"

"No, I'm a sophomore." she said. He nodded then tried to steal some of Michiru's lunch but his hand was smacked away by her chopsticks. The three talked some more and Hotaru just listened. After awhile she got bored and looked around the courtyard. Soon she spotted Rini sitting with Usagi and a group of girls she hadn't met yet. Rini spotted her and waved her over. Shrugging she got up. The others were to engaged in their conversation to noticed her leaving. She walked over to Rini and sat next to her. The others stopped talking and all looked at her. Hotaru felt a little nervous but that stopped when she saw Rini and Usagi smile.

"Hey, guys this is Hotaru. I met her yesterday when I went outside to see the rain. Hotaru that's Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako, and you already know Usagi." Rini said. Hotaru nodded to the girls who smiled at her. She guessed they were all in Usagi's grade since none of them looked like freshmen. They went back to talking and Hotaru went back to boredom, that is until Rini started talking to her.

Unfortunately lunch soon ended and they went back to class. Having already went to Chemistry, Math with a guy named Billy, English with a seemingly perverted guy named Shigure, and History with a woman named Setsuna, Hotaru was on her way to P.E. with a guy named Hatake Kakashi. The girls went to the locker room and changed then headed out where a few of the boys and their teacher were waiting. Once again Hotaru had Bakura and Sakura in her class, as well as Sasuke and a hyper guy named Naruto who kept talking to Sakura. He was also in her English and History class.

"Hi there. I'm your P.E. teacher. Just call me Kakashi. You all will be learning martial arts and any other fighting and defense methods in this class. If you're looking to do sports then join a club cause we don't play sports here. Now I'm going to call roll" he stated and began to do so. He seemed a little...weird to her. She soon found she wasn't the only one who thought so.

After warming up and running a lap he began to instruct them on combination attacks. Several times he had to correct Hotaru on her stances and movements. She was glad she was a fast learner or she would have felt stupid. His assistant, a very handsome fourth year, also helped in correcting the others. His name was Yuki Sohma, which Hotaru found out was another heartthrob of the school. Some of the girls even pretended to not know what to do so he could correct them. Hotaru wanted to shake her head at them, but decided to focus more on her stances.

Sakura, a girl named Alice who had short brown hair and blue eyes, and herself were the only ones not totally interested in him. Sakura obviously just wanted to impress Sasuke. However Hotaru didn't know why Alice wasn't all lovey dovey over him. Maybe she was like herself, or maybe she already had a boyfriend. Who knew? Kakashi then split them up into teams of two. Hotaru was partnered with Sakura. They were to test the new combinations on each other. Since Hotaru didn't know much on blocking Sakura said she could go first and she'd show her how to block.

"Ok for the kick you can block with either your arm or your leg. When you block with your arm make sure it's with the flat side. Blocking with the side of your arm can cause the bone to break. Ok?" Hotaru nodded and she went on. After awhile they switched and Hotaru had to do the blocking. When she got it wrong Sakura helped her and soon she got the hang of it.

"Ok class, hit the showers. You have ten minutes till the bell rings." Kakashi said and they went to the locker rooms. Hotaru was one of the last to shower and was also one of the last ones out. She then realized she should have hurried up in the locker room as a group of guys approached her.

"You must be new here. Which means you don't know much on fighting." one said. She glared at him.

"You don't know me enough to know what I can do." she stated. Of course she knew she couldn't do shit! The only fighting she knew was what they learned today.

"Oh yeah. Look at you. You're paler than a ghost and really skinny. I doubt you could hurt a fly." said another, taking her wrist as if to show the others how skinny and pale she was. Hotaru snatched her wrist back and tried not to look scared.

"Just leave me alone. I don't have time to be wasting my life on people such as you." Stupid! Why did she have to open her mouth? She should have known better by now.

Without a second thought the first one punched her right in the face. She stumbled back but didn't fall. The other crept up behind her and shoved her forward. They circled around her and kept shoving her around. She clenched her hand into a fist and hit the next guy she was shoved into in the nose. She felt the bone break and pulled back her fist. He clutched his face as blood began to flow through his nose.

"Ah! You stupid bitch you broke my nose!" he shouted. One of the guys grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. He raised his fist but another hand stopped him. Instantly he was thrown to the ground. The other guys looked at her savior in horror.

"Get up you dogs and fight back! Or am I too strong for you to go up against?!!" Hotaru looked up to see it was Bakura.

"Hotaru?!" she turned to see Minako and Ami rush over to her. Ami immediately started checking her eye which Hotaru could tell was turning black. Minako boar down on the four who attacked her.

"If I ever see you hit anyone outside of classes I will personally proceed to beat the shit out of you and send you to hell!" she shouted, cracking her knuckles. She was an upper classmen which meant she had a lot more training then they did. The four got up and ran off. By now a crowd had formed to see what the fight was about. Minako shooed them away till only Ami, herself, Bakura and Hotaru were left.

"It's just a regular black eye, it should heal in time. They didn't hurt you anywhere else did they?" Ami asked. Hotaru shook her head. "Well Haruka's not going to like this. I can tell you that much."

"I know. Thanks, and thank you Bakura." she said. He just shrugged, with an annoyed look.

"You shouldn't let dogs like them walk all over you. But the next time they cause you trouble I'll take care of them." he said and walked off to his next class. Ami told Hotaru to go to the nurses but she declined and explained her ability to heal. Though she couldn't really heal herself directly, the black eye would be gone in a few hours. Ami helped her wrap a cloth over it and she was stuck walking around with just one eye for the rest of her day. She was thankful there was only one more class.

"Woah Hotaru, what happened to your eye?" Naruto asked standing in front of her desk. It was the last class which was psychology, or paranormal insight. Or something like that. Hotaru shifted in her seat as Naruto continued to stare at her.

"Cut it out Naruto! You're scarring her." Sakura said shoving him away. She looked at Hotaru's eye. " who did this to you!? I'll pummel them into the ground!" she shouted. Hotaru laughed nervously.

"Actually I don't know their names, but it's ok. Bakura and Minako-sempai took care of them. It's my fault for not being strong enough in the first place." she explained.

"Actually you got a fair hit in yourself." Alice said, walking over to them. "I'm sorry I didn't help, but by the time it registered in my mind what was happening Bakura had begun to step in. I'm Seno Alice."

"Hotaru that's Sakura and Naruto." she said. Naruto smiled and winked at her, while Sakura just smiled and nodded to her.

"Alright class take your seats." said a female voice. The students looked up to see a woman with green hair that was sticking up and a Chinese style dress. "I am your teacher Tao Jun." she said with a slight smile. "In this class we'll find out who among you has a keen, a fair, or even no sixth sense. If you do you, we'll continue to enhance it and speak with some of the spirits we have as well as learn how to make them possess you and other things."

" If you don't, you will be taken to another classroom where a teacher will instruct you in the ways spirits operate and what you can do to know when one is near and such. The first test will be if any of you can sense or see the ones in the room. Take out a piece of paper and write down where they are. If you can't see or feel them, that's ok, it won't be counted against you." she said.

The students did as they were told. When Hotaru looked around she nearly fainted. There were ghosts everywhere. She hadn't even noticed the ghost sitting next to her looking bored and twiddling with her loose piece of black hair. Hotaru wrote down all the places she saw them and was about to turn the paper in when she sensed one hiding under the desk and quickly wrote that. Checking if anymore where hiding which was quite a few she finally turned it in and sat down.

"Oh man, I can barely sense any off them." Sakura whined. She was obviously upset at this since that meant she couldn't impress Sasuke. Hotaru looked at her paper and actually found she was doing quite well. After about ten more minutes Jun told the class to stop.

"Alright I will go over the papers now. If you cheated you will not survive in this class long." she stated and collected the rest of the papers.

"How did you do Hotaru?" Naruto asked.

"I'm pretty sure I found them all." she said. The three others gawked at her. Naruto had only found one and that's because he could feel the spirit pulling on his goggles. Alice had only found four out of the ten and Sakura only found five which were sitting near her. Much to the pink haired ninja's dismay, Sasuke hadn't found any and would be taken to another class. Naruto would too, but the girls would stay.

"Well I must say I hadn't expected so many of you to stay. The two who got a 100 are Hotaru and Ren." she stated proudly. "The last time someone scored a hundred was two years ago and two girls named Saki Hanajima and Botan had scored it."

The students began to whisper and Hotaru could feel the eyes of most of them on her. Ren was getting the same kind of treatment but glared at all of the ones that stared at him and they looked away. Sakura and Alice congratulated Hotaru, Naruto did too before he left. All the girls nearly cried when Sasuke walked out of the room. Of course the ones who also didn't have the sixth sense were practically jumping with joy. Sakura growled.

"Oh..they better not touch my Sasuke." she said shacking her fist. Hotaru looked at her.

"But..he's not really yours." this earned her a glare and she decided it was too dangerous to speak to Sakura at the moment. Maybe later she would be calm enough. Jun then went into the explanation of the sixth sense and other things. For some reason Hotaru found it all boring and decided to doodle on her notebook. The ghost next to her watched her then started to talk to her.

"How'd you get the black eye? Get in a fight?" she asked with a grin. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sort of...why?" she asked. The grin on the ghost's face spread and became a little more...sadistic.

"If you ever need me to fight for you I'd be happy to. Just point out the people and I'll screw them up so bad they'll go running to their mommy's begging to be pulled out of the school." she said. Hotaru was very tempted to inch away from the spirit but was afraid the girl would do something.

"No it's ok. I already have some friends to help me. Besides I want to fight my own battles." which of course means learning how to fight first. Hotaru thought. The ghost girl looked disappointed and was about to protest when Ren glared at her to shut up. He was sitting on the other side of the ghost. The ghost girl stuck her tongue out at him then disappeared through the floor. Hotaru sighed with relieve and was about to thank Ren when she found him glaring at her now and turned away.

'Ok, this class is definitely NOT one of my favorites.' she thought and went back to doodling. Soon the class ended and Hotaru went back to her dorm room. Haruka was already there much to her dismay, and unfortunately so was Yusuke, Michiru, and another boy she had not met.

"Hey Firefly what-...What Happened!?!!" Haruka shouted jumping out of her chair and rushing over to Hotaru. There was nothing the violet eyed girl could do as Haruka took the bandage off to inspect the eye, which was half way healed.

"I..fell." she lied.

"That's the oldest excuse in the books kid. I even used it before. Someone picked on you didn't they?" Yusuke said also coming over.

"Don't worry about it. Bakura and Minako helped me, and I told you I heal faster then others. It will be gone by tomorrow." Hotaru explained getting out of Haruka's grasp. The boy who had red hair and green eyes sighed.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that someone hurt you, and I think Yusuke is right in guessing you were picked on." he said softly. "Oh my apologies. My name is Kurama, I'm a friend of Haruka's."

"Hotaru." was all the girl said. She didn't like all this attention or lectures. She just wasn't used to it. At her old school the students would have laughed if they saw her black eye and would have ripped the bandage off to let everyone see. No one had cared if she had gotten bullied. It would usually heal by the time she faced her father so he never suspected a thing. Without another word she pushed past everyone and went into her room, locking the door.

Whispers sounded from the other room. She knew they were talking about her but she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone for awhile. Having people care was just too knew to her, and already her first day a lot of people had shown kindness. Sakura, Naruto, Bakura, Minako, Ami, Alice, even Ren...well sorta. A part of her was actually even happy when he had glared at her, it was the treatment she was used to.

"No...I can't think like that. I wanted friends for so long, and now I have some. Some who even can understand me. And all I'm doing is locking them out." she whispered to herself. Hearing the front door open and shut she figured they had all left. Haruka must have gone out too because silence took over the small apartment like place. With that thought Hotaru got up and went out of her room. She was right, no one was there. Sighing she went back into her room changed her clothes watched some TV then around 8 went to bed.

Haruka came back around 9:30 and found Hotaru was already asleep. The black eye nearly gone. Minako had told her what happened. Haruka nearly laughed her head off when she heard Hotaru had broken one of the guys noses. The pale girl didn't seem the violent type. Much to her's, Minako's, Makoto's and Yusuke's disappointment Usagi, Ami, and Michiru made them promise not to go off and hunt the boys down. That wouldn't help Hotaru's case anyways and they'd just end up getting in trouble.

The tomboy then brushed her teeth, changed, then went to bed. In the morning she and Yusuke would help Hotaru train so the guys wouldn't pick on her anymore. If she couldn't beat up on the boys then she'd make sure Hotaru could kick their butts even on her worst day.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Here are your List of choices!!!

**For Hotaru:**

Yami Bakura

Yami Yugi

and Marik Ishitar from YuGiOh

Tao Ren from Shaman King

Uzumaki Naruto from Naruto

Sohma Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket

Mosey Dark from D.N.Angel

**For Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami:**

Seto Kaiba from YuGiOh

Shuichi Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho

Mousey Dark

and Krad from D.N.Angel

Sohma Yuki

and Sohma Kyo from Fruits Basket

Frey from Alice 19th

**For Setsuna:**

Kakashi from Naruto

Mustang Roy from Full Metal Alchemist

Shigure from Fruits Basket

**_Tenshi_**- Please vote!!! Voting will be closed when the 4th chapter is put out.

_**Spirit**_- That also means you must Review!! Ja ne

Death


	3. Mana?

**_Spirit_**- Konichiwa minna-san!! Been a long time. Growning-up sucks. So all of you young ones need to enjoy what time you have left being a teen!!

**_Tenshi-_** Spirit will be turning 20 in June.

**_Spirit-_** It sucks!! Anyways I decided to come back to this story. I don't know why, but I just love it so much. Well, i have decided to change a few things. Manly, I'm changing the choices for who Hotaru will end up with. I just don't want to put her with someone I've put her with before. So at the end of the chapter if your choice was removed or if you just want to change your vote on Hotaru, you can. All of the other senshi's polls are now closed. Here is who they will be with:

Minako Aino/ Krad from D.N.Angel

Ami Mizuno/ Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket

Rei Hino/ Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh

Makoto Kino/ Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket

Setsuna Meioh/ Kakashi Hatake from Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the anime/manga potrayed in this fic.

* * *

Hotaru was once again awoken by Haruka only when she glanced at the clock she found it was 5:30 in the morning. School didn't start for another two hours and ten minutes. Still she got up and opened her door to see what Haruka wanted. She was surprised to she the sandy haired woman dressed in shorts and a muscle shirt instead of the uniform. "Um...what's going on?" Hotaru asked.

"Get dressed in something comfortable. Me and Yusuke are going to teach you how to defend yourself." she said proudly.

"That's 'Yusuke and I' and why so early in the morning? Can't this wait till after school?" Hotaru asked while rubbing the sleep out of one eye. The woman shook her head.

"No, your muscles will cramp up in your sleep since you won't keep them moving, plus you'll have homework, then be too tired." she explained. Hotaru glared at her.

"I'm too tired now." she stated. Then Haruka put on the puppy dog eyes and Hotaru sighed. "Fine, I'll be ready in five minutes." with that she shut her door and got dressed. She had to quickly eat, then Haruka dragged her out onto the practice courts. Yusuke was already waiting.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up on time. This is a first for you." Haruka said. Yusuke stuck his tongue out at her then they did warm ups. "Ok Hotaru, what do you already know?"

"Just some combinations from yesterday and some blocking." she answered. Yusuke took over and began teaching her how to punch and kick without doing much damage to herself. After she got that down he helped her more with the blocking and even taught her a few tricks in dodging. Haruka stepped in and they both demonstrated a few techniques. Hotaru listened and watched carefully. Most of this stuff was just the basic's that she had missed the first year, but the two added some extra stuff for her to use.

She could tell the two liked fighting and both were good at it. They taught her pressure points and how to use the enemies own energy to her advantage. It wasn't much but then again it was only her first day with them and they only had an hour and a half to work. Still she learned enough to be caught up with the others in her grade with a few extra techniques. Soon they had to stop and go get ready for school. Hotaru took a quick shower which was more like a rinse got dressed and she and Haruka headed out. When the first bell rang.

"Wow Hotaru, your black eye is gone." Sakura said when she saw the violet eyed teen. Bakura also noticed it too.

"Yeah well. I have the ability to heal, all though on myself it takes more time." she explained. Roy then quieted the class and began teaching them how to construct alchemic circles and the elements in certain matters. He even demonstrated his own alchemy which he was famed for. He snapped his fingers and fire shot out at a note a student was passing. It caught fire and the kid yelped when the flames licked at their fingers. He dropped the note which burned away on the floor.

"There now. Now you'll all know better then to pass notes in my class." he said and went on teaching.

The next class she had was math with Billy MacDowell, a large African- American man who had his hair in cornrolls and wore shades even inside. She learned he was also a Lotis Master..of course she had no idea what that was so Alice, who also was one, explained it to her. She said that Lotis Masters used words as a source of power. Alice said she would show her what she meant later. The class was given homework which they could do before the bell. Hotaru finished it and she and Alice walked to their next class. However a boy with blonde hair and some of his bangs in a braid stepped in their way.

"Alice!! I'm so happy to see you again." he said hugging her. Alice slipped out of his grasp.

"Frey it wasn't that long ago. But I didn't see you yesterday, where were you?" she asked. Hotaru guessed this must have been her boyfriend.

"I was still in Norway, a Maram Master was spotted but we helped him. So how's Kyo doing?" he asked slyly. It appeared Hotaru guessed wrong as the blue eyed girl blushed.

"He's doing fine." she said.

"Oh well that's good. Now I must go my love, but I'll see you later." he said and kissed her which earned him a punch in the jaw.

"You're lucky Kyo isn't here Frey!!" she shouted as he walked off clutching his check. Alice shook her head and continued on. Hotaru didn't know what to make of this and quickly came into step with Alice.

"Who was that? And who's Kyo?" she asked. Alice smiled again.

"Oh Kyo's my boyfriend, and that's Frey a long time friend off ours. He's kind of lecherous so be careful around him." she warned and they soon went into their English class where they met up with Naruto.

"Hey girls, How is your mor- Hotaru Your Black Eyes Gone!!" he shouted pointing at her. She sighed, apparently she was going to be getting a lot of this today. After explaining to him about her healing powers they took their seats as Shigure came in.

"Hello students, well it's now the second day off class, which means I no longer get to go easy on you. Though I must admit it's such a shame you youngsters don't receive more time to adjust. But I suppose you all should be thankful for the time you did receive." he said. Most of the students sweat-dropped. He then went on about some of the books he had written which Hotaru found was inappropriate for school. Although most of them sent the students into laughter which was hard to suppress.

"This guy makes Frey look like a gentleman." she heard Alice mumble, that made her giggle some but she managed to hold it in. They were asked to write a book report and have it done by the end of the week. Which gave them three days to find a book, read it and write about it.

"Aw man, I can't read a whole book in three days!" Naruto whined.

"Then write the report on a book you've already read." Hotaru suggested. Naruto's face fell further. "Let me guess...you don't read?" he nodded and she sighed. "Well at lunch I'll help you pick out a book at the library ok? I'm sure we can find one that will interest you."

"Thank you!!" he cried, becoming his hyper self again. Hotaru had read many books before so she could just pick one of them and help Naruto with his report . This would also give her more time to do other homework and get to bed early to train. Alice was already reading a book so she didn't need any help on the report. For the rest of the period Hotaru had to help explain how to write a report to Naruto which wasn't exactly easy.

The bell rang and they went to their next class which was History. Well Naruto and Hotaru did anyways. Alice had a different class. The only other people Hotaru knew in this one was Sasuke and Ren. The two people she didn't think she'd get along with to well. Luckily Naruto was there to talk to, although sometimes he would go off to talk to Sasuke. The quiet heartthrob just seemed annoyed by his visits though.

"Naruto how do you know Sasuke?" she asked when he came back.

"Oh he, Sakura and I used to train together. Our teacher was Kakashi. After awhile though we were sent to this school with a few other teams. Kakashi couldn't leave us so he became a teacher here. Iruka, my old teacher, said that we shouldn't turn this place down since it would help us become better ninja's." he explained.

"You three are ninjas? I had no idea."Hotaru said. Naruto just smiled but didn't get to say more as the teacher, Setsuna, began the lecture about the Feudal era (hehe). The lecture dragged on, but when one of the students dosed off Setsuna would stop, walk over to their desk and drop a book on it, causing a loud BAM! The student either got up in a panic or tumbled out of their chair. Either way it was embarrassing. Naruto was one of the students and even had almost hit Setsuna with a throwing knife but she caught it with ease.

"Are you done dreaming now Mr. Uzamaki?" she asked with a smile. Naruto who was in shock nodded slowly. "Good, now please take your seat and pay attention. Oh and I believe this is yours." she said handing him back his knife which he took with a shaky hand.

Sasuke also seemed a little taken back by the woman's speed and quick thinking. He didn't even see Naruto take out the knife, and if it had been him instead of Setsuna he wouldn't have been able to notice in time to catch it. This caused the theory that Ms. Setsuna was actually a Shinobi**. **Naruto had the same theory, however both were mistaken even though they didn't know it. The class ended and the kids were pileing out.

"Ms. Tomoe, may I have a moment?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru stopped as she was about to walk out, waved Naruto on and went over to Setsuna's desk.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you earlier, but yesterday wasn't a very good time for me. You see I was wondering what kind of power you posses." she said. Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"I only have the power to heal. Why? Did my father not tell the school or something?" she asked. If her father had forgotten to tell her what kind of school this was, he probably forgot to tell the teachers what she could do.

"Oh no he did...but he failed to mention your other power. I can see why though. It obviously is still sleeping within you. Not many of the teachers can sense it, and rarely any of the students can." she said. Hotaru wasn't sure what she meant. Then Setsuna spoke again as if reading her mind. "Another power is lying dormant within you at the moment. I can't exactly tell what it is, but I'm sure in time and with all this training and energies around you it will surface soon. It's not uncommon here for a student to not know of their own abilities so don't be frightened. That can only lead to trouble. Now I believe I have kept you here enough. Go have your lunch now"

Setsuna then shooed her out and shut the door. Hotaru stood outside her class for a moment, letting the news sink in. She had another power?? What kind of power was it? Why hadn't she known about it until now? More questions kept flowing in but she was soon brought back to reality when Naruto showed up and asked if she was going to help him find a book or not.

The two went to the library and began to look among the shelves. "Naruto what kind of genre do you like?" Hotaru whispered.

"Definitely action, hm..maybe horror too." he whispered back. Hotaru should have known, but shrugged it off and began looking for something he might like. When she turned the corner into the next aisle she bumped into someone who dropped their book.

"Oh I'm sorry, here I'll get that." she said and picked up the book. Looking up the person she bumped into she found it was none other than Yuki Sohma!!

"It's alright, it was some of my fault too." he said with a slight smile. "You're a 2nd year right, I believe you are in Hatake-sensei's 5th class?"

"Uh yes, yes I am. I'm surprised you remembered me." she said then bowed. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru."

"Sohma Yuki, well I guess I'll see you next period then. Bye." he said taking back his book and disappearing around the corner from which she had come. Hotaru let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. He was definitely a heartthrob, but there was still no way she was going to act like the other girls in her class. When her breathing went back to normal she continued down the aisle, only to be stopped again. This time by three girls.

"Hey you, what were you saying to Prince Yuki?" one whispered loudly. Hotaru blinked.

"Prince??" she asked. Was Yuki some sort of Prince or something?

"That's his nickname stupid. And we are the Prince Yuki fanclub." the second girl said. All had stars in their eyes.

"O...k...well I only apologized for bumping into him and he recognized me from 5th period." she explained wanting to get away from these girls as soon as possible.

"gasp you bumped into the Prince!?" the third said not even bothering to whisper. Uh-oh thought Hotaru as they began turning red with anger.

"Well it was really nice meeting you all, but I'm afraid I must go." Hotaru said quickly and left the aisle, however they followed her out and she had to constantly turn through aisles till she finally lost them. She leaned back on the wall and slid to the floor. Her body was acting up and she needed to rest. Hopefully they wouldn't find her.

"Hotaru?" hearing her name she looked up to see Ami and another blue haired girl. "What are you doing on the floor? Were you being bullied again?"

"Well not really." Hotaru breathed. "I sort of got on the bad side of the 'Prince Yuki Fanclub' girls I guess. I had to ditch them among the aisles."

"Oh them, don't worry about them. The only thing they can really do is stalk Yuki and talk crap. Their families are rich, which is the only reason they got in this school." the blue haired girl said and offered her a hand. "My names Botan."

"Hotaru." she answered taking the hand. Botan helped her up, that's when she remembered something. "You're the other girl who scored a 100 in Jun's class."

"Yep that's me, though when I was in your grade Jun hadn't yet become a teacher." she said cheerfully. "Why did someone else score a 100?"

"Well yes, a boy named Ren and I did." Hotaru said. Botan seemed to get even more cheerful.

"Really, well I'm impressed, oh and here's a little tip, don't mind any of those spirits in there. None of them are really strong and a lot of it's all talk. You won't see the stronger ones till the middle of your third year, and even then they aren't too powerful." she said.

The girls kept talking and Hotaru found out that Ami could control ice and Botan was an ex-grim reaper who had dropped out years back because of her job and was able to start up again at the school when her coworkers were sent to it. Her coworkers consisted of Yusuke and Kurama and when Hotaru said that she knew them, Botan proceeded in telling her all sorts of stuff she could use as black mail against them. Afterwards Ami even helped find a book for Naruto who had fallen asleep at one of the tables trying to read one he had picked out. After they woke him up, and checked the book out they went to go eat their lunch.

"Hey Hotaru! I was wondering where you were." Rini said running over to them. Ami and Botan said good bye to the group and went to the table where the other girls were. "So where were you?"

"Well I was helping Naruto find a book he needs to read to help in English." she answered. "So how have you been?"

"Good, Usagi's being mean though. She got mad at me at our meeting yesterday because I kept singing cause I was bored."

"What kind of meeting was it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well it's just a study group thing we do, but we didn't have any homework so it was way to boring." she sighed sitting down next to them on a small bench. Hotaru and Naruto quickly ate since the bell would be ringing soon and when it did they headed over to their P.E. class. They just worked on improving the combinations they had learned the day before and then were taught a few more to practice before the class ended. Sakura made sure to wait for Hotaru after she was done changing. And they both waited for Alice before going to Jun's class.

"Sakura stop whining. You can't have the same class as Sasuke all the time." Alice said as the pink haired ninja moped around.

"I know, but still..." she said and sighed. Alice and Hotaru gave up and took their seats. To Hotaru's surprise Ren actually sat next to her instead of one seat over. He didn't say anything, not even look at her. She didn't really mind though and just took notes on Jun's teachings. She explained why spirits stayed on earth and about shamans who were a link between worlds. Jun herself was a shaman which Hotaru guessed Ren would be to. Now it made sense to her why he looked so bored. He already knew all of this stuff, but then why was he in this class? She didn't know if she should ask him. He wasn't the type to really talk to.

Hotaru turned back to the lesson and went back taking her notes. She found the class wasn't as bad as she thought and she learned some pretty interesting things that could be useful. Jun demonstrated how to integrate a Spirit into yourself, but they wouldn't be learning how to exactly do that till next year. She explained about a persons mana and brought out some sort of tool that looked like a huge bracelet to measure how much mana each student had.

"I'll begin calling you up one by one, till then feel free to talk. Alice Seno." Alice went up which left Hotaru and Sakura to talk.

"I wonder how much mana you have Hotaru. After all you did find all the spirits yesterday." Sakura said, forgetting all about Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I doubt that much. I mean I haven't seen any spirits before yesterday." she said. Sakura shrugged and Alice came back to them. "Well?" Hotaru asked.

"Mines up to 97, it's not that much but Jun says it will increase in time." Sakura was soon called up who's mana went up to 120. According to Jun that was very good. However everyone was shocked at Ren who's mana was at 350. The only people not surprised was Ren and Jun. Then it was Hotaru's turn.

"Ok Hotaru, just slip this onto your arm." Jun instructed. Hotaru did so and Jun told her to wait. For a moment nothing happened and Jun seemed confused. "That's weird, I wonder why it's not working. Everybody has mana, even the ones who left this class." she said. Then a number appeared and Jun seemed to go into shock. 675 was on the screen.

"Um, it must be wrong. It did take awhile to work." Hotaru said. Jun nodded.

"Yes, perhaps I overloaded it. It might have added the last ones together or something." she said and took it off Hotaru. "I guess we'll have to try it some other time. Class will soon be ending. Ok students, tomorrow I'll be telling you about the different types of shamans. The bell will be ringing soon so you have free time till then."

With that Hotaru went back to her desk and put her notebook in her backpack. Sakura and Alice, after packing their stuff away came over to her. "So how much mana do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Ms. Tao and I think the thing is broken. It said I had 675. But that couldn't possibly be right? Like I said, I've never seen anything like spirits before." Hotaru explained.

"Well that might be because spirits were never around you. But that does sound way to high. Especially for someone who's never trained in the shaman arts before." Alice said. The bell rang and the three walked out of the class and went to their dorms. Hotaru pretty much repeated her other nights rituals only did her homework too. She talked with Haruka for awhile then went to bed early, knowing she had training in the morning.

* * *

**_Spirit-_** Here is your new List of choices!!

For Hotaru:

Yami Yugi from YuGiOh

Tao Ren from Shaman King

Kiba,

Neji,

and Naruto from Naruto

Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist

**_Tenshi-_** So please send some votes in!!

**_Spirit_**- Please Review too. Ja ne!!

Death


	4. The Dark Angel

_**Spirit**_- Herro!! I meant to update this yesterday, but a friend of mine got really sick. I spent the last two nights and all of yesterday at his house taking care of him.

_**Tenshi**_- She's only home right now to shower, change, and update.

_**Spirit**_- Yes, I'm supposed to be cleaning my room too...but that can wait. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will reveal Hotaru's future love interest.

Minako Aino/ Krad from D.N.Angel

Ami Mizuno/ Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket

Rei Hino/ Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh

Makoto Kino/ Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket

Setsuna Meioh/ Kakashi Hatake from Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own and of the anime/manga potrayed in this fic.

* * *

Hotaru yawned as she listened to Yusuke go over the blocking again. Haruka lightly hit her on the back of the head to get her to pay attention. Rubbing the back of her head she listened to Yusuke till suddenly out of no where he attacked her. She was taken by surprise at first and was kicked in the side. She recovered and managed to block his fist to the face, then his kick to her side again. When she saw an opening she lashed her leg out but Yusuke blocked it just as it was about to strike his stomach.

"Woah, I didn't expect that. One more second and you would have had me." he said. Haruka smiled at Hotaru and patted her back.

"Better watch out Yusuke, she's learning quick." she said. Hotaru felt proud, but of course she knew the two had been going easy on her when ever they trained. It was obvious they were holding back a lot of their power, but that just meant she could continue training with them. It was now Friday and already the student's couldn't wait till the weekend.

Hotaru had gotten closer to Rini, Sakura, and Alice. Naruto and Usagi's group were also good friends of her's too. Michiru and Haruka acted more like big sisters, and Yusuke her big stupid brother. Hotaru found all her teachers were cool too. Well Shigure did at times still seem a little too lecherous to be a teacher, but he was funny and often got some of the boys tempers going for his own amusement. When she had tested for her mana again it only came out as a 235. Still high but more average for someone her age. They stopped training to get ready for classes.

"So who're you eating with today at lunch? Monday it was us and Usagi, then Tuesday it was Naruto, Wednesday was with Sakura and Naruto, then yesterday you ate with Alice and Frey." Haruka asked as they walked to Hotaru's chemistry class. Hotaru slightly laughed.

"Well I'm not sure. Whoever invites me over today I guess. I actually never planned on eating with different people every day. It just sort of happened." Hotaru explained, stopping outside of her class. Haruka smiled.

"Well you're always welcomed at our table if you can't find a place. See ya later Firefly." Haruka said slightly ruffling her hair like an older brother. Hotaru smacked her hand away, and gave a playful glare before going into her class room. Roy nodded to her as she came in then went back to reading his book. Hotaru sat down and waited for Sakura to come in. However the pink haired ninja never showed up. Bakura didn't know where she was either, but of course didn't care.

That worried Hotaru. Sakura was to much of a bookworm to ditch school. Maybe she was sick or something. When she looked to Sasuke she found he looked worried too. That meant something was wrong. At the end of the class Hotaru walked over to Sasuke, pushing past all the girls surrounding him. One pulled her hair.

"Hey what the heck do you think you're doing? We were here first." the girl who pulled her hair said. Hotaru became angry, something was wrong with one of her friends and this girl was stopping her on finding out what. She snapped.

"Shut up!! And get the hell out of my face. I need to ask Sasuke something and if any of you try to stop me I'll make sure you don't even have a soul to go to hell!!" she shouted, pulling out of the shocked girls grasp. The crowd moved away from her and Sasuke who she went up to. Her heart was racing a 100 miles per second. Never in her live had she yelled at someone like that before, but now having friends was being to make her feel protective of them. "Sasuke do you know where Sakura is?" she asked.

"She's in the nurses office. Last night she was attacked and wounded badly. No one knows who attacked her and she's unconscious." he said. Hotaru stood frozen for a moment. Why would anyone want to attack Sakura? Sure she got annoying sometimes to some people, but not annoying enough for someone to attack her over. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Bakura.

"If you want I can show you where the nurses office is." he said. Hotaru nodded, and he showed her the way. Sasuke also followed. Sakura was after all part of his team. They came into an office with about six beds in it. Three on one side and the other three on the other. Sakura lay in the first one on the opposite side. Hotaru dropped her stuff at the sight of her.

A bandage was wrapped over her forehead and patches were on her left cheek and temple. Her arms were also bandaged and some of her fingers were broken. There was know doubt she had more bandages on her legs and torso. Sakura's eyes were closed but a pained expression was on her face. Forgetting to pick up her stuff Hotaru rushed over to her side. That's when the nurse spotted them.

"You students should be in class. Oh, Sasuke, I didn't see you there. I told you already Sakura is doing fine, and she hasn't woken up yet." the nurse said.

"Thanks, but Hotaru was the one that wanted to see her. They're close friends." he said. The nurse nodded.

"Well don't stay to long, I'll make passes for you three." she said. Bakura and Sasuke nodded a thanks and looked back over at the two girls. What they saw shocked them. Hotaru and Sakura were both glowing a light purple. Hotaru's eyes were closed in concentration and she had her hands rested lightly on Sakura's arm. After a moment longer Hotaru collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Hotaru?!" both boys cried and ran over to her. She seemed fine and a note was left on the bed. The nurse who had heard them came over and picked it up.

"It says here that she healed Sakura while we were occupied. It says she might be out for a day or two." she said. Bakura picked her up and put her on the bed next to Sakura's.

"Hey...what's going on?" came a voice. The three turned to see Sakura sitting up in the bed looking as if she just woke up. "Where am I?"

"You...you're awake. Does it hurt anywhere?" the nurse asked. Sakura seemed to recall what had happened to her.

"No, I don't feel any pain at all." she said then took off one of the wraps on her arms. There was nothing there, no cut, no scar, not even a scratch. The same with all the other bandages, and she had no broken bones either. It was as if she hadn't been attacked at all.

"Hotaru must have healed all your injuries. She passed out though." Sasuke explained. Sakura looked over at Hotaru who looked as if she was just sleeping.

"Will she be ok?" she asked. The nurse checked Hotaru and nodded.

"Yes, she'll just be weak for awhile. Well you three better get going. Your passes are on the desk. You can see her at lunch or after school if you want. But no more of this between classes. Now off with you." she said and shooed the three out. At lunch Sakura told Rini, Haruka, Michiru, and Yusuke what happened.

"WHAT!!" Haruka screamed. A lot of the people in the courtyard stopped and looked at her, but she didn't seem to care. The three 5th years went to the nurses to see her. Rini went to go inform Usagi and the others. Naruto and Alice had heard earlier and were already visiting Hotaru, who still hadn't woken up. Though they weren't too worried as the note said she might be out for a day or two.

Sakura sighed and sat down under one of the trees. Hotaru didn't have to have had healed her. She would have gotten better in time, but no she had to go and do that to herself. Then Sakura shook her head. That's just the way Hotaru was. She mostly put others well being before her own. She even helped Naruto write half of his report before she started on her own homework. So in other words...This Was All Sasuke's And Bakura's Fault!!

As much as she hated blaming Sasuke it was kind of true. If they hadn't have told Hotaru what happened and where she was she would have been ok. Yep, if there was going to be someone to blame, it was them two. Hopefully Haruka wouldn't think the same way. Those two wouldn't live long if she did. Hm... that would actually make for really good black mail against Bakura, she would never threaten Sasuke though... maybe.

**88888**

Haruka, Michiru, and Yusuke practically knocked the offices door off when they came barging in. The nurse nearly had a heart attack then scowled at the three, who just rushed past her to Hotaru's side. Naruto and Alice looked up at them in shock, but soon got over it and left to eat their lunch. Michiru took Alice's seat, which was a chair placed on Hotaru's left. Haruka and Yusuke remained standing.

"Damn it Hotaru, I didn't want you spending your lunch with the nurse now." she said slightly laughing as she remembered asking Hotaru who she was going to eat with today.

"She'll be alright. Im sure she'll wake up tomorrow." Michiru said. "Hopefully she won't miss most of the weekend."

"That would suck. You hear that Hotaru? You better wake up soon or by the time you do it'll be back to school again." Yusuke said as if Hotaru could hear him, he hoped she did.

"Well I'm sure we won't have to worry about getting Hotaru's work. Once Ami hears this she'll take it upon herself to help Hotaru catch up over the weekend." Haruka said. At that moment Usagi, Rini, and the other girls came in. "Speak of the devil." Haruka said once she saw Ami with a few papers in hand.

"Hey, how is she?" Rei asked.

"Fine. She hasn't woken up yet. She's just really weak." Michiru explained. The girls nodded. Yusuke left saying the place was to crowded with girls, which made them laugh. Rini kneeled next to Hotaru and took her hand.

"I hope she'll be ok. Sakura told us what happened." she said.

"Same here. Hotaru will be ok. If I know her, which I should since I live with her, something like this isn't going to bring her down." Haruka said. That's when Makoto changed the subject. First she looked around to make sure no one else was around. The nurse had left to get her lunch and the door was closed. Nodding she turned to the others.

"We still don't know who attacked Sakura but there are rumors going around that it's someone at this school." she said. Haruka and Michiru nodded, they had heard what the students were saying too. A few of them suspected it was even a teacher.

"It has to be either a higher class man or a teacher. I doubt a freshman could over power a well trained ninja. Unless their power did all the work. What did Sakura tell the principal?"Haruka asked. Usagi answered her question.

"She told my mom (Serenity) that the person came up from behind. The only description she gave was that the person was about 5ft 3-5 inches with red eyes. Other than that there was nothing else. The attacker also used fire." she said.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered that much Usagi." Rei teased. Usagi glared and pouted at her.

"I resent that!" she said. The girls sweat-dropped as they started their usually argument. Ignoring them they stayed a little longer till the bell rang for class. Haruka didn't want to leave Hotaru but the nurse told them to leave and let her rest. Grumbling all the way to class, Haruka went.

**88888**

It was night time when Hotaru awoke. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The memory of what happened came back instantly so she was not scarred when she looked around to find herself in the nurses office still. No one was around, not even the nurse and the lights were turned off. She wanted to go back to her dorm, but was afraid her absence would send the nurse into panic whenever she got back. Then again she could leave a note. Slowly and a little shakily she got out of the bed and made her way to the desk.

The wind blew the curtains and Hotaru realized the large windows were all open. The wind sent shivers up her spine, it was to cold so she decided to shut some of the windows. She shut three but as she was shutting the forth one she saw something big flying towards it. It looked like a person with wings. Whoever it was also looked wounded so she quickly tied the curtains back and made room for him to land in the room.

He landed and collapsed to his knees on the floor. Hotaru rushed over to him. "Are you ok? What happened to you?" he looked up at her, he obviously hadn't noticed she was there.

"Just a fight...between ...brothers. Who are you? The nurses assistant?" he asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"No...I'm a patient. I was just about to leave when I saw you flying." she replied. He nodded and the wings on his back transformed into a little cat like rabbit thing. It was so cute.

"Aw, what a cute cat." Hotaru said picking it up and cuddling with it. The guy smirked.

"That's Wiz" he said, eyeing her. Hotaru didn't notice though, she was to busy giggling as Wiz licked her face. "Say, I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Dark."

"I'm Hotaru." she said finally turning back to him. He got up off the floor and helped her up as well. Wiz jumped out of her hands and back onto Dark's shoulder. It was then that Hotaru realized the purple haired teen was starring at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I just can't help but stare when I see a pretty girl" he said still starring at her. Hotaru was now feeling very uncomfortable, and the bad thing was she couldn't help but keep looking back at him. He was after all Very good looking.

"Well um...I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty, but I really must be-" she didn't have time to finish as suddenly she was pulled into the shadows by him. He held her close as he looked out of the window at something. Hotaru was now beet red and wanted so bad to slap him but knew something else had to be going on. Looking over him she saw someone else flying around the sky. Whoever it was, was pretty far off and had long hair and white wings.

The person seemed to be looking for someone. It didn't take long for her to figure out they must be looking for Dark. Now she really did want to get out of there. What if Dark was some lunatic or pervert that person was looking for. Then again it could be the opposite and the other person was the lunatic hunting Dark. Soon however the person flew off. Dark released her and went to the window to make double sure they were gone.

"Whew, that was close." he said turning away from the window. He then looked back at Hotaru and blinked. He had forgotten she was there for a moment. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Who was that? They were looking for you weren't they?" Hotaru asked. Dark nodded.

"Well yeah they were, but don't worry about it. You said you were in a hurry to leave remember?" he said with a wink. Hotaru glared at him, he was using her own words against her. She crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on." she said. He just smirked at her then began walking closer. Hotaru didn't budge and just continued to glare at him. He wasn't telling her what she wanted to know and that pissed her off. He stopped when he was like an inch away from her. That's when his face began getting closer to hers. Hotaru's eyes widened and instantly she slapped him. He stumbled back and clutched his cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said rubbing his now red cheek.

"For nearly kissing me you jerk!" Hotaru shouted. He glared at her then started mumbling to himself. Suddenly there was a bright light. Hotaru shielded her eyes and when she looked back she found a red headed boy sitting there. He was rubbing his cheek and looking up at her.

"That really did hurt." he said.

"Eh?...uh...Dark??" she asked. He shook his head.

"No I'm Daisuke." he said standing up. Hotaru was really confused now. Where had Dark gone? Not that she minded he was gone, but this was all confusing. Daisuke saw her expression and smiled. "It's ok you're not going crazy. Dark lives with in me. Well not really anymore, he can split from me whenever he wants."

"So he's kind of like another personality with a body sometimes as well?" Hotaru asked trying to make sense of this. Daisuke nodded. "Oh...Hey he just went in you to avoid my questions didn't he?!"she cried, at that Daisuke gulped.

"Well yeah...oh look at the time I better get to bed. Bye!" he said then ran out of the office.

"Hey wait!" Hotaru called and ran out after him, but when she got into the hall neither Daisuke nor Dark was around. She listened but couldn't hear any footsteps or doors closing. It was like they just disappeared. Sighing she gave up and went to the girls dorm rooms.

**88888**

Hotaru reached her apartment and unlocked the door. Immediately she was swept up into a huge hug. When the person set her down she found it was Haruka. "Haruka? What are you doing up so late?" Hotaru asked, surprised to see the sandy haired woman still up.

"I was just so worried about you that I couldn't sleep. So I decided to stay up and watch some movies. I'm so glad you're ok!!" she said and hugged Hotaru again. Hotaru smiled and hugged her back. Haruka then ushered her to the couch where they ate popcorn and watched the rest of the movie before going to bed.

* * *

_**Spirit-**_ Here is your new list of choices for Hotaru:

Yami Yugi from YuGiOh

Tao Ren from Shaman King

Kiba,

Neji,

and Naruto from Naruto

Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist

_**Tenshi-**_ Only one more chance to vote, so please get those votes in!!

_**Spirit**_- Please Review too. See you next week!! Ja ne!!

Death


	5. To the Beach!

_**Spirit**_- Hey guys. Yep, another update. And now to reveil who gets to be with Hotaru!!

_**Tenshi-**_ No One!!

_**Spirit-**_ Stop being over-protective! You're not even in this story.

_**Tenshi**_- :_ cries in a corner_:

_**Spirit**_- Ok, so I decided to do something a little different. Most people don't go through life only having one boyfriend. So Hotaru is actually going to get several guys. I'm keeping the order a secret. So you'll just have to read to find out who she ultimatly ends up with at the end.

So Hotaru will be with(in no particular order): Yami Yugi, Neji Hyuuga, and Edward Elric.

_**Tenshi-**_ That means this story will be a bit longer then expected but we bet you all don't mind.

_**Spirit**_- Yep, now enjoy the chapter!!

Disclaimer- I dont own any of the animes/mangas in this fic.

* * *

Hotaru awoke the next morning and looked at the clock. It read 9:48 a.m. Grumbling she got out of bed and took a shower. When she was all dressed she walked out of her room to find Michiru, Yusuke, Kurama, and Haruka talking in the living room. Michiru got up and hugged her. Yusuke ruffled her hair and Kurama just smiled.

"Oh Hotaru we are so glad to see you're alright."Michiru said. Hotaru nodded, she didn't really care at the moment, she was starving. After getting some poptarts and juice she sat down next to Haruka.

"Why aren't we training today??" she asked.

"Well since you just got out of the nurses we figured we should give you a day off. However that doesn't mean you get to relax. Cause we're going to the beach!!" Haruka said. Hotaru was surprised she was so hyper. Then Hotaru remembered what she said and her face fell.

"The beach?...but I don't have a swimsuit." she said. At that Haruka's face fell. Michiru smiled.

"That's alright. The mall is on the way to it. We'll stop there and buy one for you. Oh and other people will be meeting us there as well. Usagi called and practically invited the whole school. But us five will be together." she said. Haruka nodded and told Hotaru to grab herself a towel and get ready since they would be leaving around 10:30. The girl went to do so and they waited till the right time rolled around.

**88888**

"Yusuke I am NOT wearing this!!" Hotaru shouted as she held up a skimpy swimsuit that was a few sizes too small even for her. Yusuke just gave her puppy dog eyes which made her feel even more disgusted with him. Haruka grabbed the bathing suit away and threw it at him.

"Pervert!! Go sit next to Kurama and let Michiru and I help her pick one out!" she yelled. Yusuke pouted but decided to listen to her. Hotaru shook her head then was handed a few swimsuits by Michiru to try on. Three were two-pieces and the last one was a one-piece. She was glad to see they were either black or purple and weren't as revealing as Yusuke's choice. She went in the dressing room to put them on and would model them for the girls.

"Hm...I really like the purple two-piece with the black gemmed flower on the bottoms. It's simple, yet elegant. Which did you like Haruka?" Michiru asked when Hotaru was done modeling.

"The one-piece." she answered.

"But it's just plain black."

"Yeah and it's the one that covers her the most." she said. Michiru shook her head. Haruka was acting like she was Hotaru's father. Hotaru was having a problem choosing. They all looked good on her and none of them were too expensive either. There was no way in hell she was going to ask Yusuke, and she didn't know Kurama very well so decided against that too. That's when Michiru came up with an idea to help.

"Ok Haruka, which one would you like to see me in?" Michiru asked. Haruka started thinking.

"Um...they're not really your colors, but I guess the purple one too." she said reluctantly. Hotaru smiled and put the others away. She paid for the suit and they went back to the guys.

"So you're all finally done? Well what'd yah get Hotaru?" Yusuke asked with a big smile that was way to suspicious. Haruka hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch! I wasn't being perverted I just wanted to see the suit that took you all so long to pick out." he said.

"Yeah, sure that's what you meant. Just move your ass so we can get to the beach already. The others are all waiting for us." Haruka said. Yusuke glared at her then headed out to the car.

"Thanks for helping guys." Hotaru said. Haruka winked at her and Michiru just said a polite your welcome. They all got in the car and headed off to the beach. Hotaru was glad to see there were only a few clouds in the sky and the wind was gentle as well. It was a perfect day for the beach. She tuned out Haruka's and Yusuke's bickering over which radio station they wanted to listen to and rested her head on the window to feel the breeze.

They soon arrived to the beach and parked. Since they ended up listening to Yusuke's station he now had to carry most of the stuff to a spot. Michiru and Hotaru went on ahead and found a perfect spot where everyone else was. They finished unloading and setting up the stuff in no time and the girls went to change into there suits. Hotaru was now having second thoughts on hers. A lot of the guys from her classes were there and it was making her subconscious.

"Hotaru aren't you coming out?" Michiru asked.

"Um..."

"Don't worry the suit looked great on you and I'm sure if anyone says anything Haruka will make them change there minds."

"I don't want that either." Hotaru said, still inside the stall.

"Ok how about this? I'll go get the other girls and we can all walk out there together. Then you won't be the only one they stare at." Michiru compromised.

"Ok." Michiru smiled and went and got Sakura, Alice, Rini, Usagi, Minako and Makoto. When they were all there Hotaru finally came out with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh Hotaru! That swimsuit looks great on you!" Rini cried. Hotaru felt better as the others agreed and they walked out together. When they got back to the spot a lot of the boys were starring at the group of girls. That is until Haruka noticed and gave them a warning glare. Rei and Ami soon joined them.

"Well I'm going in the water. Who's coming with me!?" Usagi cried. All of her friends raised there hands and got up to go in. This left Hotaru, Sakura, Alice, and Rini still on the towels.

"Why aren't you guys going in?" Hotaru asked.

"I want to get a tan first. You should get on to, you're way to pale." Sakura said.

"Hey, Hotaru's just fine the way she is, but a tan does sound nice." said Rini as she soon joined Sakura and they put tanning lotion on. Alice and Hotaru remained under the umbrella and just watched the others play in the water.

They said hi to Naruto and Sasuke when they stopped by for soda's and talked to them for a bit. Jun came dragging her brother along and sat with them as well. It wasn't long before a few more people came over. The girls were just glad they didn't ask them to go swimming yet. They just didn't feel like it at the moment. Hotaru wanted to go get a chair to sit on but when she got up and turned around she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." when she looked up to see who it was her face turned red. It was Dark.

"Well hello again Hotaru." he said with a smirk.

"Y-You!?" she cried. This got the attention of some of the people behind her.

"Yep, me. Well now I thought you looked cute the other night but seeing you in this swimsuit I'd have to say you look down right hot." Hotaru's face now resembled a tomato. This guy had no shame did he? He then took her hand. "How about coming on a walk with me. I know a perfect place where we could be alone."

"Let go of Hotaru!" came Sakura's voice. The two looked back to see two very pissed pink haired girls. "You heard me Dark. Why don't you go flirt with some other girls who will buy your stupid pick-up lines."

Dark then pulled Hotaru close to him and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. Her head was leaning on his chest (lucky!!)and she was having trouble on remembering to breathe. "Aw come on girls I just want to get to know her."

Rini glared at him, marched right up, and yanked Hotaru out of is grasp. Sakura then stepped in front of Hotaru as means of protection. Both fiercely glared at him daring to do more. He sighed. "You ladies are no fun." with that he turned around and walked away. Rini and Sakura waited until he was a ways away before turning back to Hotaru who was breathing again, but still was red in the face.

"You ok Hotaru? He didn't do anything funny did he?" Sakura asked.

"N-no...I'm alright." Hotaru said. Rini turned to the guys that had joined them.

"Some knight in shining armor you guys are. Not one of you had the guts to save Hotaru!" she fumed. Alice got up and walked over to the girls and put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"A lot of them seemed worried though." she whispered with a wink. They tuned out Rini's lecture to the guys and sat Hotaru down in a chair till her face resumed it's natural color. Sakura said she hadn't seen anyone turn that red before and they laughed. Finally Rini was done and joined them. They continued to talk, leaving the episode with Dark a thing in the past.

They soon were so into their conversation that they didn't notice Yusuke and Frey come up to them until their shadows loomed over them. They looked up to see they both had smirks on and where looking down at the girls. The girls gulped and Alice whispered to them that on the count of three they run. She counted down and the four split into different directions. Alice was immediately caught by Frey, and when Sakura went to go save her he got her as well.

Yusuke ran after Hotaru and Rini and soon caught them. The two guys dragged the girls by their wrists over to the water. "Come on girls we just want you to enjoy the ocean." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Why don't you enjoy it on your own?!" Rini shouted as she struggled from his hold on her. Frey had already managed to throw Sakura into the water then picked up Alice bridal style and carried her out farther. She clung onto him as he soon was waist deep in the ocean.

"Frey don't you dare!" she cried.

"Dare what? Oh you mean this?" he said and dropped her into the water. She went under then soon surfaced gasping for air.

"See now doesn't that look like fun?" Yusuke said to Rini as he quickly tossed her in. Then he turned to Hotaru. "Your turn now."

"Yusuke if you do I'll tell Haruka!" she threatened. Yusuke seemed to think on it, but not for long as he soon picked her up and went to follow Frey's example. Hotaru saw only one way out of this, and that was if she went down, then he would go down with her.

As soon as they got waist deep and Yusuke dropped her in she stayed under and pulled his feet out from under him. "What the-!!" he called as he too went under the water. Hotaru surfaced and took in a breathe of air. Yusuke soon followed and he looked pissed. Hotaru eeped and quickly ran away from him. He chased after her though and soon was upon her.

She went under to avoid him and swam a ways before coming up. She looked around to see Ren and a tall blue eyed, brown haired boy talking near by and swan over to them. Quickly she hid behind Tao Ren.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She pointed and he followed her gaze to Yusuke swimming towards them.

"Hotaru get back here!!" he shouted.

"You're the one who dunked me first!! You deserved it!!" she shouted back at him. He stopped swimming when he reached them and glared at her. She was still behind Tao Ren and the brown haired boy, who seemed annoyed.

"Hey we're talking here so why don't you both get lost!" he snapped. Yusuke turned his glare to him.

"Oh shut up Seto! Unless you want me to get Rei over here." he snapped back. Seto growled but didn't say more. Was he afraid of Rei or something? She didn't seem too scary to her, and she only lost her temper with Usagi mostly.

Yusuke looked back at her and she hid more behind Ren again. Oh why did she have to dunk him? And why was he so angry? If anything she should be the angry one. Looking around she found there was no where else to go. He would get her if she moved now and she wasn't going to risk that. However she didn't feel like standing here behind the young shaman all day either. Darn it what was she going to do?

"Move Ren." Yusuke said. Ren just crossed his arms.

"Make me."

"You asked for it." Yusuke said and was about to tackle him when Haruka came out of nowhere and held him back.

"Causing trouble again? Sakura and the others told me what you and Frey did. I took care of him and now it's your turn." she said and dragged Yusuke away from them. Hotaru let out a sigh, she was so thankful for being Haruka's friend. Well actually it was more like her daughter but oh well.

She got out from behind Ren. "Thanks for protecting me." she said. He smiled at her, no it wasn't his infamous glare, but a actual true smile.

"For once could you stay out of trouble, but you're welcome." he said. Hotaru smiled back at him then heard Rini and Alice call her name so she went over to them.

The rest of the day the girls played in the water. Naruto even joined them at one point but ended up getting pinched by a crab when he stepped on it. They laughed when he started hoping around in the water clutching his foot and almost died when he lost his balance and fell in. They didn't see Frey or Yusuke for awhile and wondered what Haruka actually did to them. However they all agreed it was better not to ask.

They watched as some of the boys held a surfing contest, and Usagi's group was judging. The winner turned out to be Sasuke. Music from Haruka's car was blasted and Kra (A Japanese rock band) was on. They started a volley ball game and it was some of the girls against some of the guys. Hotaru and Rini were in it as well as Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Michiru. The boys team consisted of Seto, Kurama, Naruto, Bakura, Ren, and, much to Hotaru's dismay, Dark.

The game soon started. Minako was the captain of their team and positioned them. It was their serve so she did it. Ren got it and it flew over to Makoto who spiked it. Usagi and Ami cheered and Haruka recorded the girl's point. Again it was the girls serve so Rini served it. It wasn't going to make it over so Rei helped it out. Dark dove and caught it in time and it hit the ground on the girls side.

They carried on with it and the girls won by one point thanks to Minako who caught it before it hit the ground and Michiru who spiked it. It was 21 to 20. Hotaru had scored two points in the game but also helped the others score some of their's as well. Minako and Makoto had scored the most seeing as they were the best at the game. The boys shook their hands, even Seto who seemed reluctant to until Rei gave him a hard glare.

It was soon getting dark and they packed up their stuff to head back to the dorms. Yusuke decided to ride back with Seto and Frey seeing as he and Haruka were still mad at each other. So in his place Rini rode with them. The two girls sat in the back with Michiru and soon fell asleep.

"They out already?" Haruka asked as she looked back at them through the mirror.

"Yep, they had a big day. I myself am tired as well." Michiru said with a soft smile.

"Good thing tomorrow's a Sunday. I am so resting all day." Haruka said.

"Same here. I just hope Yusuke does the same." Kurama put in. Haruka nodded. She didn't want to get up early and train and she doubted Hotaru would want to as well. They soon arrived back and woke the girls so they could get out and go to their dorms. They said good night to everyone and Haruka and the violet eyed girl went into their apartment. In no time Hotaru had changed and collapsed on her bed instantly falling back to sleep.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- I always loved this chapter. I don't know why. So what do you guys think?

_**Tenshi**_- Reviews make writers happy. So please Review so Spirit won't be sad...she's mean to me when she's sad. So review to save me!!

_**Spirit**_- Ja ne!!

Death


	6. Stand And Fight

_**Spirit**_- Decided to update this one for you all.

_**Tenshi**_- Aw, how nice.

_**Spirit**_- Shush you. Well this a little shorter than the others, so sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy it.

Hotaru/ Yami Yugi, Neji Hyuuga, and Edward Elric.

Disclaimer- I dont own any of the animes/mangas in this fic.

* * *

The violet eyed girl awoke the next morning and looked at her clock. She was surprised when it read 10:58 a.m. After stretching she got up and took a shower to get all the dried sea salt off her. She had been too tired to take one at night when they got back. After drying off and getting into her outfit for the day, which was her usual black long sleeved shirt, skirt and stockings, she went out to get herself some breakfast. She was surprised to find Haruka hadn't yet woken up. The sandy haired woman's snores could be heard coming from her room as she slept peacefully. Hotaru covered her mouth to hold in her laugh as she heard her mutter in her sleep. After eating some cereal she decided to grab a book she had started, and go to the courtyard to read it. She left a note for Haruka then grabbed her stuff and left the complex.

Arriving at the park she smiled. Not many people were there this early, but that would change once it hit noon. She sat on a bench and opened up her book. However something caught her eye before she could read it. Turning she found a blonde haired teen wearing fancy white clothes looking out behind a tree at something. When Hotaru leaned a little over to see what he was looking at, she saw Minako with some guy.

Sighing she got up and walked over to the blonde haired boy. "You know it's not polite to spy." He jumped and turned to face her. He almost looked like Dark except he had blonde hair and it had a long piece in the front. His eyes were a calm blue too.

He glared at her. "Go away, you don't understand."

"What? Is Minako-sempai your girlfriend?" she asked. He hung his head and shook it. That's when she understood. "Oh you have a crush on her."

He glared at her again. "Are you always this outspoken?"

She blushed a bit . "Well no, gomen if I made you feel uncomfortable." he shrugged it off and looked back at Minako. "But you know, it still isn't right to spy."

"I'm not spying! I'm just...it's..complicated."

"Well maybe I can help you. I'm a friend of Minako's." she said, he looked at her.

"Maybe you can. Listen I'm trying to find a way to break those two up."

Hotaru looked stunned. "Why would you do that? Just so you can have her?"

"Well..in a way yes. Two days ago I found her boyfriend cheating on her, but I don't know how to tell her. We aren't exactly close friends." Hotaru thought about this. A plan was forming in her head on how to break the news to Minako. The guy was right. Minako didn't need to be with a guy like that. "I'm Krad by the way."

Hotaru smiled at him. "Hotaru. I think I might have a plan for this. Meet me here at 4 today and I'll tell you what to do from there." Krad looked unsure, but eventually nodded and left. Hotaru waited till he was long gone then went back to the complex. After finding the right door she knocked and waited. In no time Makoto answered the door wearing a cooking apron.

"Oh Hotaru? What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her hands on a cloth. She was obviously cooking something sweet as the smell soon drifted out of the room. Hotaru ignored the smell and looked at her seriously.

"I need your help with something. Can I come in." the confused Makoto nodded and led her to the living room.

When they sat down Hotaru started explaining what happened in the park. She told her what Krad had said and even mentioned that he liked Minako. Then she told her, her plan. Together they would find a way to tell Minako and maybe even show her just how unfaithful her boyfriend was. Then they would take her out karaokeing to help her heal. That's where they would "run into" Krad.

They didn't exactly have to get them together right away, since that wouldn't be good for Minako. But it would help strengthen the relationship they already had. After she was done Makoto was quiet for awhile. She was thinking it over. It seemed complicated, but also fun. The problem was would this really help Minako or just break her more. Then again you never could know until you tried.

Finally she nodded her head. "Ok it sounds like a plan. But I'll go spy on her boyfriend alone. I know him, and he knows me. Therefore he knows better then to pick a fight."

"Ok, I need to be getting back to Haruka anyways. When you get the proof just come by." Hotaru said.

The brunette nodded and lead her back to the door. "Alright I'll see you soon then. Ja." Hotaru smiled and rushed out to get back to her dorm.

**88888**

When she arrived back at the dorm, she saw a very sleepy looking Haruka sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. How was she still tired? Hotaru soon found her answer when the woman sneezed. Not only that, but with a closer look she saw Haruka was actually a lot paler then usual and had bags under her eyes. She nearly looked like death. Sighing, the petite girl went over to the kitchen area and began making her roommate some tea. Haruka seemed to not even notice the girl as she quickly grabbed a tissue before she sneezed again. She felt foolish for not changing out of her bathing suit last night. She had been too tired and it was nearly dry anyway. Unfortunately it still made her catch a cold.

"Haruka drink this." at that, a small tea cup on a plate was shoved into the navy eyed woman's view. She looked up, then nodded and took it.

"Thanks." she mumbled. Hotaru only gave her a comforting smile. "So where have you been?"

"I was at the park for awhile then went and visited Makoto."

Haruka raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yep, I'll be going out later with her and Minako."

"Where to?"

"I think a Karaoke bar." Hotaru prayed she didn't ask more. She couldn't lie to this woman.

Haruka only nodded. "Well have fun. You ever been to one of those places?"

"Well . . . no. I never had any friends to go with before. And I don't think it's much fun going alone." the violet eyed girl said looking down. The blonde now felt bad for bringing it up.

"Hey, but you got us now! And I'll let you in on a little secret." Hotaru looked up, waiting to hear more. "Almost everyone at this school used to be ostracized one way or another. Either due to their powers, lack of, or even by just their personality. Even I was hated. People used to see me as some stupid tomboy who was going no where. All the guys used to challenge me at racing, thinking I was going to give them an easy win. But when I won, they either claimed that I cheated, or would try to beat the crap outta me."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but then I was invited to this school, and now look at me. I have a ton of friends and even a girlfriend."

The violet eyed girl nodded. "Me too. . . well minus a relationship."

Haruka laughed, "please you'll get a guy soon. As much as I hate it, I've seen how a few look at you and you're other friends." she only laughed more when Hotaru began to blush. "Oh crap I forgot! Firefly can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you go and give some of our training equipment back to Yusuke? He needs it for tomorrow."

"Ok, he's not still mad at me is he?"

"Nah, he has a one tracked mind. He's only pissed at me now. The bag is in my room, if it's to heavy for you then just leave it."

Hotaru nodded and went to fetch it. It was a little heavy, but she could manage it. Haruka then gave her instructions to the boys room and off she went. At first she didn't know if she was allowed to even go into the boys dorms but a guy who was walking out let her in once she explained what she had to do. She guessed he must've known Haruka and Yusuke well enough to not think anything of it.

Getting on the elevator she pressed the button to the fifth level and waited. Soon she reached the floor and got off. The hall way was empty and completely quiet. It was actually kinda creepy since a few of the lights were out, making it dark in some areas. Looking at the paper she made a left and walked until she reached the 9th door. She knocked and waited for a response. Soon Kurama came and answered the door. He looked a little surprised.

"Hotaru? How did you get in here?"

"A boy let me in at the front. I came to drop some stuff off for Yusuke. Is he in?"

The green eyed boy shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He left to go visit his girlfriend back home."

". . . Yusuke can get a girlfriend?" as soon as she said that she quickly covered her mouth. Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, they've known each other since they were kids, so I guess she learned to put up with him. But I'll take his stuff for you and put it in his room."

Hotaru smiled and handed him the bag. "Thank you. See you later Kurama."

"Hold on Hotaru." she stopped and looked back at him. "When you're in this building be careful. And next time you want to come see one of your friends, buzz it in at the entrance so they know you're coming. Some guys here are. . . well. . . not so friendly."

"Alright I will. Thanks again." she said with a wave before running back down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited awhile. The doors soon opened and a boy was already waiting inside. She immediately recognized him as one of the guys that had picked on her the first day of school. And it seemed he also recognized her. She was about to wait for the next one when he suddenly pulled her in and pressed for the doors to close. After they did, he slammed her against the back wall. 'Great, and Kurama just got done telling me to be careful.' she thought.

"Well if it isn't the little weakling who got us in trouble." he snarled. Hotaru just stood there, looking away from him. He had her hands pinned on either side of her, and was stepping on her feet so she couldn't kick him. Obviously he had gotten a little smarter then last time.

"You got yourself in trouble. If you had just left me alone then you would've been fine." she said.

His grip tightened and she winced. "Shut Up! I'm going to make you pay for breaking my friends nose and sicking Bakura on us!"

"I didn't ask him to do anything! Unlike you and your friends he knows a little something about honor and pride!(not really, he just likes fighting)" she looked up to see they were about to reach the lobby and turned her glaring eyes to him. Swiftly she pulled one of her feet free and kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over and let her go, gasping. Before he could grab her back the door had opened and she ran out. He didn't stop like she had expected he would though. After a few seconds he came running after her. This was not good. She wasn't a fast runner and her body was already getting tired. Either she would have to stop and fight him or call for help.

Deciding this was her fight she stopped, turned to him, and got in a stance. They were at the schools courtyard now. No one would be there on a Sunday. So she better not need anyone's help for this. Cause chances were, no one would come. The guy slowed and stopped. A smirk spread on his face as he also got into a stance. "You think you can beat me?"

"I won't know until I try." she said, her confidence growing slightly. She was remembering all the lessons she went through with Yusuke and Haruka. Hopefully they would be enough for this.

His brown eyes narrowed and he kicked out. At first this confused Hotaru since he was a good ten feet from her. However she felt the force of the kick and fell back. Quickly she sat up and rolled out of the way of another kick. 'Not good, he can fight from a distance with that. It'll probably even feel worse if he lands an actual kick.' she thought. Again she dodged an attack, but this time charged him. She swung her leg out but he blocked it. Not wasting time she then aimed a punch. He ducked out of its way and punched her stomach. Hotaru couldn't breath for a moment and was tossed away to the ground. She clutched her stomach and tried to will her lungs to start working again. Her theory was right. It felt 10x worse.

"Hn, I would have made it less painful if you would have stayed in the elevator. It's your own fault you challenged me." he said walking over to her. The violet eyed girl tried to crawl away but anytime she moved a sharp pain would stop her. Laughing he picked her up by her shirt and held her in the air. "Maybe I should just kill you and dump your body somewhere. They'll have to search for months, and by the time they find you, you'll be nearly half gone."

"I'm not out yet!" Hotaru cried and kicked upward, nailing him in the chin. He stumbled back releasing her. Hotaru landed on her feet and sprang forward repeatedly punching him in the chest as she had seen Yusuke do to a dummy. As soon as she felt him trying to react, she jumped up and kicked him in the shoulder, dislocating it. He cried out in pain and jumped back, out of her reach.

"You-you're going to regret that." he snapped. Hotaru just got back in a stance and waited. She gasped when he suddenly just fixed his shoulder and popped it. What were once brown eyes, were now pure white and almost seemed to be glowing. A shiver went up the girls spine. This guy was meaning to kill her, and she didn't have the power to stop him.

* * *

_**Spirit-**_ oh dear, who shall come rescue our poor Hotaru?

_**Tenshi-**_ I will!! : _tries to rush in, but Spirit catches him by collar_:

_**Spirit**_- You're not in this story, remember? Well please review!! Ja ne!!

Death


	7. A Dance?

**_Spirit_**- Time to update this one.

**_Tenshi_**- :_distracted by something shinny:_

_**Spirit**_-...yeah... Anyways, hope you all enjoy. It's longer that the last chap. Much longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

Hotaru's back connected painfully with the trunk of a tree. She was barely able to dodge another punch aimed at her head before she had to block a kick. Looking back at the tree that still had the guys fist she nearly lost her balance. There was a deep whole in it. Had it been her head, her skull and brains would have turned into mush. Chances of her even surviving this fight weren't looking too good. She was running out of energy and fast. She didn't know any special techniques and other then her healing ability she had no other magic powers either. All odds were definitely against her. However she was not one to give up, not anymore. No matter how painful it was, the violet eyed girl would see this match through to the end.

The guy removed his fist from the tree and shook the wood chips off it. His hand wasn't even bleeding. "You're pretty quick. I didn't think a small girl like you would last this long." he said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately I'm starting to get bored, so I'll finish this." he began to walk towards her. All Hotaru could do was shoot backwards, but knew it was no use. This match was already over. She should just except her fate and get it over with. When she stopped resisting she let out a breathe and waited. The boy raised his fist, ready for the final strike. "Any last words?"

"Dark Magician!! Attack!" suddenly out of nowhere a light blue blast shot out and hit her attacker. He flew several yards away and didn't seem like he was going to get up anytime soon.

Hotaru's violet eyes looked over and saw three figures standing some ways away. One was in a very elaborate purple costume and was floating above the ground. The other two stood behind him. The tallest was a tri-colored hair boy wearing leather pants and a jacket. He had two belts across his waist and an upside down golden pyramid around his neck on a chain. The last was another boy whose hair was a little tanner than Haruka's and was slightly long. His eyes were a light purple but had unusual marks underneath them. He wore a purple shirt, beige pants, several golden arm bands and bracelets, and two small golden earrings.

The two boys rushed over to see if she was ok. However, she couldn't help but stare at the floating one. Was it even human? An aura seemed to be emitting around it as it flew over to them. It said nothing, did nothing. Just hovered there, staring at her.

"Miss I asked if you were ok?" came a slightly agitated voice to her left. Her still dazed eyes turned to see it was the tri-colored hair boy. She nodded, not yet finding her words.

"That was a stupid question Yami, she just got the shit beaten out of her." Snapped the other one who was on her right side.

Yami glared at him, "I didn't see you try to do anything to save her."

"Um...I'm fine." Hotaru's small voice went unnoticed by the two as they continued to bicker.

"Are you two already dueling? Whats-...Hotaru?! What the hell happened?" All three turned to see Bakura running over to them. "What the fuck did you two do to her!!"

"We didn't do shit! That idiot over there was the one beating your girlfriend to death." The Egyptian looking one said as he pointed to the guy Hotaru had been fighting. Bakura's eyes narrowed at the sight of the unconscious boy.

"Him again?" He growled then crouched down next to the violet eyed girl. "What happened?"

"If I tell you, you will kill him."

"He did THAT?!" All three boys shouted.

"What? No, no, no! He just ambushed me!" Hotaru cried, waving her hands in front of her. They relaxed a little, but of course Bakura was still obviously pissed. They helped her up and checked her over. Most of her cuts and bruises were already starting to heal up. While the two newcomers watched in awe, Bakura just dusted his own pants off then looked to the others.

"Well, I was going to be pissed at you two for not being at the front so I could show you to our new dorms but seeing as how you saved Hotaru I'll let it slide...for now." He gave them a warning glare. Both just rolled their eyes.

"I'm Mutoh Yami, and this is Ishtar Marik." Yami said with a slight bow.

Hotaru followed, "I'm Tomoe Hotaru. Thanks so much for helping me."

"It was no problem. My Dark Magician was thankfully quick enough to react." by now the magician had disappeared. The violet eyed girl decided she would ask Bakura about that later.

The four then walked back to the dorms, leaving the attacker still knocked out and in the middle of the court yard. Little did they know they had been watched for some time now. In the building across the way, several of the teachers had witnessed some of the fight. Setsuna, Kakashi, and Roy stood at the tall glass paneled window and watched as the four students left. Jun and Shigure were sitting on the two couches facing each other in the room and sipping their tea. Though it was against school rules for the students to fight without permission or under the careful watch of a teacher who would mediate the fight, the teachers thought this one would be an exception.

"It's a shame some more of her powers didn't surface." Kakashi stated.

Setsuna and Roy nodded. The red eyed woman sighed. "Still it was worth a shot. I did feel her energy spike up though. Perhaps she just needs more training. It may be her body can not yet take so much power."

"Still, we were wrong in letting this fight go on. She would have been killed if Yami and Marik hadn't been there." Roy put in.

Shigure set his tea cup down. "Hmm, that is unlikely." The three at the window turned to face him.

"Shigure is right." Jun said, setting her own cup back on its' little plate. "I had sent Bailong out there to intervene if it became necessary."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "And you weren't planning on telling us this?"

"Shigure felt it, I thought you three would have noticed his presence out there as well." she said with a coy smile. Shigure also had to grin at the other threes' failure to sense the spirit no more than 30 feet away from the fight.

Roy smiled slightly and put his hand in his pocket. "Guess we were too occupied with the fight to notice."

"That wasn't the boy who attacked Sakura was it?" Shigure asked, a small fan now in his hand and slightly waving it at himself.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, neither was it any of his friends. Her attacker is still out there. It has to be one of the students too. The only teacher with a fire type power it Roy."

"And I was on a date with Setsuna that night." said woman sweat-dropped.

"We were not on a date. We just bumped into each other at a cafe." she tried to reason.

Shigure wore his infamous "oh really?" grin. "Sounds like a date to me." Jun couldn't help but giggle. Setsuna was always getting teased by the dog of the zodiac. And mostly it was always about her love life... or rather lack there of. Forgetting about the fight and Hotaru's slumbering powers, they began talking about their next lessons and other matters.

**88888**

Hotaru's body ached. The events of yesterday and this early morning played in her head. After Bakura, Yami, and Marik walked her back to her dorm she had to deal with Haruka. Needless to say the sandy haired woman was not pleased that Hotaru managed to get herself into another fight. After that she met up with Makoto, Minako, and Krad. Minako was so upset with the news of her boyfriend cheating and the break-up she could barely get through a song without crying. Krad did his best though to cheer her up, and for the most part it helped. Hotaru ended up getting home late and then had to wake up early to train. Yusuke and Haruka were more determined then ever to drill the fighting arts into her. Now she could barely walk without feeling all her muscles throb in protest. If her body wasn't healing itself she was sure she would look completely purple from all the bruises.

She was so out of it she didn't notice a large group of girls staring at a poster and giggling. Instead she walked into her first class and nearly collapsed into her seat. She just needed to rest, just a little. Maybe even close her eyes some. Once class started she would pay attention, but for now she just needed to sleep. Yeah, sleep was good.

"Hotaru!!" came a very un-welcomed voice. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Sakura running up to her desk and slam her hands down. The pink haired ninja had the hugest smile Hotaru had ever seen on her face. Needless to say this peeked her curiosity as to what was so exciting.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you hear? The school is going to have a dance next weekend! A Sadie's Hawkins Day dance!!"

"What's that?"

Sakura's face drained of color. "You're kidding me? Didn't you have dances at your old school?"

Hotaru just shook her head. Her old school was too strict. They barely allowed field trips. Sakura quickly explained that a Sadie's Hawkins dance was one where the girls had to ask the boys out instead of the other way around. It was also semi-formal and according to Sakura was going to be beyond awesome. The violet eyed girl thought about it. Though she had never been to a dance, it did sound like fun. However, there was one problem. Who on earth would she ask to go with her? The thought of asking a boy out made her blush. There was no way she would have the courage to do that. Sakura already knew who she wanted to ask, Hotaru just wondered how she was going to get through all of his rabid fangirls.

Roy came in and class started, but Hotaru's mind was elsewhere. She thought about it, and determined there wasn't really a boy she was crushing on at the moment. So, perhaps asking one of the guys she knew to go with her just as friends would be ok. Let's see. There was Bakura, Naruto, Ren, Yami, Marik, Kurama, Yusuke, Frey, Yuki, and Dark. She decided not Kurama, Yusuke, or Frey. They were too much like older brothers. She hardly knew Yuki, Yami, and Marik so probably not them either. Dark? NO! Just No!! So that left Bakura, Naruto, and Ren. She wondered if any of them even wanted to go to the dance. She needed to make sure of that first.

After thinking about that she wondered who her friends would take. No doubt Sakura would find a way to drag Sasuke there. Haruka would go with Michiru but she didn't know who the others were crushing on. Alice had a boyfriend, but she didn't know if he would come all the way here for a dance. Rini never mentioned any boys she liked. Usagi and the others were sure to find guys. They were some of the prettiest girls at school. This was starting to get her excited now. More questions poured into her head and she found it very hard to concentrate.

Finally class ended. Walking down the hall she noticed many girls conversing and eyeing the boys. The guys just wore conceited smiles and winked at some of the girls. Hotaru just rolled her eyes. Was this how they always got around dances? Maybe she shouldn't go. There were bound to be lots of couples there, she would feel awkward.

"Hotaru?! So are you going?" Rini cried waving and running up to her in the hall.

Hotaru shrugged as the two began to walk side by side. "I'm not sure. I don't know who to ask."

"Oh please, you can have your pick. That's the fun of it!" the younger cried.

"But what if they turn me down?" that uneasy feeling returned to her stomach. She was way too embarrassed to ask a guy to the dance. Even as a friend.

Rini sighed heavily. "Come on Hotaru, it can't be that bad. If you get turned down you get turned down. Unless you like the guy who cares? Just ask the next one."

"Do you like anyone Rini?" instantly she saw the small girl blush. She gasped. She had no idea Rini had a crush on someone. "Who is it?"

"He's...uh...a boy... in one of my classes." Rini turned redder and was looking at the ground.

Hotaru smiled, it was so cute. She didn't press Rini further. Hotaru wasn't the nosy type. Besides, she would find out at the dance who Rini was getting so flustered about. The two parted ways and Hotaru went on to her next class. Billy was waiting outside the door, greeting the students as they entered his math class. When he saw Hotaru he stopped her.

"Hotaru, you're father called the office. He wants you to call him back right away." she nodded and headed to the main office. When she got there she told the secretary and the lady pointed her to the phone. Hotaru quickly dialed her home phone number. When that failed she dialed her fathers cell. It rang twice before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

Hotaru smiled, it had been so long since she heard his voice. "Papa? It's me, Hotaru."

"Oh, hello sweetie! I saw you had called and was wondering how you were doing? Are you making friends?"

"Yes, I have a lot of friends here." Hotaru said, a little upset that it took this long for her father to call her back. It had been over a week since she called him.

"That's great. Oh, hold on a sec sweetie." she heard him speaking to someone in the background and frowned. It was probably his assistant, Kaori. "Sorry about that Hotaru, so what are your classes like?"

"Papa did you even look into this school before sending me here?"

"No, I was contacted by the school. They thought you would be excellent for their programs."

"Dad this school is beyond normal."

"That's nice sweetie."she blinked. Was he even listening to her?

"Papa?"

"Yeah, sorry sweetie I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Wait dad!" too late, he had hung up. He even forgot to tell her he loved her. With a sigh she hung up the phone and just stood there for a moment. She had been so happy today, but now she was just plain sad. Did her father even miss her at all? She knew his work was important, but wasn't she too? He didn't even bother researching this school, just packed her up and shipped her off. She bet Kaori had something to do with that also. She knew that red haired witch hated her guts.

A hand appeared on her shoulder and she looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze. His one visible eye seemed concerned. Silently the two left the office and started walking. They walked out into the courtyard. Kakashi looked at the three large trees as they swayed in the wind. Hotaru's gaze remained fixed on the ground.

"My father isn't a bad person you know. He just gets caught up in his work."

Kakashi looked down at her. "I never thought he was. Most parents nowadays are very busy and barely pay attention to their children. Even more so when they have older children. Your father thinks you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself because you are now a teenager. What he forgets is that you are still young and still have yet to discover who you truly are as a person. This is a very difficult time in your life. Where you don't fit in with young children anymore nor adults yet. You don't know what you want out of life nor what it can give to you."

Hotaru listened to Kakashi's words. She fully understood what he meant. Not only was she trying to find her place in the word, but she had been thrown into an even stranger one and now was really lost. She nodded to the teacher and looked at the trees. The leaves twirled a little, fall was approaching. Turning to face her, the tall man smiled behind his mask.

"If you ever need anything, let me know. I'm practically raising three teenagers. One more couldn't hurt."

"That's right. You were Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's ninja teacher." She remembered.

Kakashi nodded. "Yep, and I've noticed you've become friends with them. They are a good bunch. Naruto's a little slow at times, but his heart is in the right place."

Hotaru nodded with a smile. Though she liked Naruto, she had to agree with him. Some things just went in one ear and out the other with that boy, but he was a good kid.

"Well, I've kept you long enough. You better head back to class now." nodding Hotaru hugged him and rushed off. Kakashi was a little surprised by the gesture but smiled softly as he watched her run off. Though it had been faint during their meeting, he could tell what Setsuna meant. That girl did have a lot of untapped power. For now they would just keep a close eye on her. He doubted it would surface any time soon.

**88888**

It certainly was a nice day, Hotaru thought as she walked the long hall back to class. The wind was just right. Not to strong, and cool enough to give you relieve from the heat. She almost wished fall wasn't so soon upon them. When it got cold she tended to get sick easily. Maybe with the training she did with Haruka and Yusuke her body might be strong enough to resist colds. She hoped so. The violet eyed girl would just have to work harder to get herself in good shape. It was funny to think of herself before entering this school. She had been so weak and shy. Now she had a ton of friends and could last quite a while in a fight.

Muffled voices caught her attention and she quietly peered around the corner. Their stood Rei with Seto, the guy she saw at the beach. She hadn't noticed at the time, but he was very tall. His eyes were so cold that Hotaru felt a shiver go up her spine. What was Rei doing with him? She remembered that he was afraid or something of the raven haired girl. Well, whatever their relationship was, they seemed to be arguing at the moment. She knew Rei was a bit of a hothead at times, but looking at her now, she could see the upper class-man was livid. It was hard for Rei to keep her voice low enough as to not alert the students and teachers in the class rooms. Seto just glared back at the girl as she ranted about how he was hardly around anymore and always playing some card game.

Hotaru wasn't sure what to do. They were bickering right outside of her class room door. Was it wise to interrupt Rei? She didn't know. To tell the truth she was a little intimidated by the girl. Not to mention, Seto didn't seem much better. So, should she wait the argument out? The small girl was getting nervous. She really hated missing class, and these two didn't seem like they would be ending the conversation any time soon. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice someone heading towards the fighting duo from the other side of the hall.

"Would you two stop it?" at the sound of a new voice Hotaru looked up. A slight blush crept its way onto her cheeks. The new comer was a boy. He was rather mysterious looking too. He had long dark brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail. He wore a beige vest and black pants. Both of his arms were bandaged and he wore the same headband Sakura had across his forehead. But what really captured her were his eyes. They were a very light purple and he had no pupils.

Rei crossed her arms. "Buzz off Neji, we're busy."

"You two are always busy arguing. Just kiss and make up like you always do and get out of the way." at this the two teenagers went red, not from anger, but embarrassment.

"S-stay out of it!" Seto yelled.

"I would but you two are keeping people from getting to their classes." Neji said. At that he looked in Hotaru's direction. Crap! How did he know she was there? Rei and Seto followed his gaze. "Come on out."

Letting out a sigh Hotaru turned the corner. She felt her ears heat up and turn red. "Hotaru-chan?" she heard Rei say. "I'm sorry about that. You should have told us we were in your way."

That surprised the girl. She thought for sure Rei would have snapped at her. Looking up she shook her head. "Oh, no it's ok. I didn't want to interrupt."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did. These two may be a couple, but they do nothing but argue." Neji pointed out.

Seto growled. "Shut up Neji."

Hotaru bowed slightly to the ninja. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Neji Hyuuga." he replied, without bowing. Hotaru didn't find that rude. It seemed he was already a little annoyed by Rei's and Seto's quarreling. "Now you if don't mind I need to get through."

Quickly Hotaru got out of his way. As he walked past her she saw him shift his eyes to look at her for a split second then face forward again. She didn't know why, but that made her blush again. Rei rolled her eyes at the retreating ninja's back. She explained to Hotaru that he was from the same place Naruto and Sakura were from and was also a ninja. He was also a third year at the school. (Remember Hotaru is a second year) After that Hotaru said good-bye and entered her class room. Much to her dismay the bell rang ten minutes later. She was going to have to get the notes from someone.

Thankfully the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. She had lunch with Sakura, Alice, and Rini for a change, and Kakashi let the students play hide-and-seek in P.E. He said it was to help them track down enemies better, but they could all tell he just wanted to read one of Shigure's dirty books. Hotaru had sat that game out since her body was still feeling abused from yesterday and early that morning. When Alice was found she joined her friend and the two chatted for the rest of the period with Yuki. Sakura was one of the people never found and when the bell rang came out of her hiding place, which was under ground. Heading to their last class of the day they were pleased to learn all they had to do was take notes. Jun was in a lecturing mood and had sent all of the ghosts out of the classroom so the students could better concentrate.

When classes were over with Rini invited her to go study with Usagi and the others. Hotaru didn't object as she needed Ami to help explain the stuff she missed in Math that morning. The two walked to Ami's dorm where the others were all waiting. Rei apologized again and told her that Seto was indeed her boyfriend. This was when Hotaru learned that Usagi and Makoto also had boyfriends. Mamoru, who was in the same year as Haruka, and Kyo Sohma, Yuki's cousin. Minako started talking about Krad then and wondering if she should ask him to the dance next week.

"Well he is way better then what's-his-face?" Rini said as she took a chip from the snacks in the middle of the large table they were sitting around.

"Yeah, I know I should never have gone out with Malachite. He was such a narcist. Not to mention he cheated on me with another guy."

Usagi gasped. "You mean he was gay and still went out with you?"

"No, he's bisexual. I knew he was, I just didn't think that was going to affect us." Minako sighed sadly.

Hotaru looked at her sympathetically. "Do you regret being with him?"

Minako blinked in surprise then smiled. "Not really. While it didn't work out, we did have some fun together. Besides, now I know what to look for in the next guy I go out with."

The violet eyed girl smiled sweetly. "Any guy would be lucky to have you Minako-senpai."

There was a moment's pause then suddenly Hotaru found herself being hugged fiercely by Minako, Usagi and Makoto. "You are so adorable!" the three cried. She blushed at that, and they let her go. The others laughed and went back to their mats on the floor. Minako then agreed she would ask Krad. That made Hotaru smile a little. She knew Krad really liked Minako and would treat her right. He wasn't even moving fast on her either which was a good sign. It meant he was willing to wait for Minako's heart to heal and trust him.

"Now that we're on the topic of love who do you like Ami?" Rini asked.

Ami blushed and looked down. Usagi's smile turned into a sinister grin. "I know who it is. It's Yuki Sohma isn't it?"

"Yuki-senpai? Really?" Hotaru asked. This only caused the blue haired girl to turn redder and fiddle with her pencil.

"Yep, I've seen how she looks at him in the library at lunch time. I swear he's so perfect for you Ami." Usagi beamed.

"Well...uh...Hotaru! What about you? Do you like anyone?" Ami asked, trying to change the subject.

"Me?...uh not really?"

Minako pointed a finger at Ami. "Ah-ha! Can't weasel your way out now!" immediately she and the other girls minus Hotaru and Rini ganged up on the now tomato red girl. The two youngest just grabbed their stuff and decided to leave. As they walked to the elevator to go to their own dorm rooms Hotaru remembered something.

"Oh Rini! You never did tell me who you were thinking of asking to the dance." She said looking down at the smaller girl.

Rini's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "His name is Daisuke. He's kind of Dark's younger brother... kinda."

"Daisuke?" That name sounded familiar. Hotaru then remembered she had met him when she first met Dark in the nurse's office. He seemed really nice, though she was still a little mad that he hadn't explained what was happening at the time.

"I thought you might disapprove because he was related to Dark." Rini said, hanging her head.

Hotaru only shook hers, "I don't disapprove. Dark may be a little...much for me, but I can't judge other people before meeting them." She decided not to tell her friend that she had already met Daisuke. She didn't want to explain what happened that night. The two were now in the elevator and heading down to the fourth floor, where Rini and Usagi stayed. After waving good-bye to Rini when she got off, Hotaru proceeded to the third floor where she resided. When the doors opened a familiar face was waiting on the other side.

"Alice? What are you-." She stopped when she saw that her friend was holding a suitcase and looking a little grim.

* * *

_**Tenshi**_- What's wrong with Alice?! Tell Me!!

_**Spirit**_- Not until next time baka. So yeah, we got two of Hotaru's love interests introduced, but who will se end up with first?? Mwahahahah!!

_**Tenshi**_- Mwahahahahahah!!

_**Spirit**_- Why are you laughing? You don't know who.

**_Tenshi_**- Oh yeah!

_**Spirit**_- :_smacks own forehead_: Oy, well please Review people!! Ja ne

Death

* * *


End file.
